Map
The Map of our Storyworld includes the Solar System which contains Earth and Saturn; The Light Star Galaxy which contains the Blue Planet and Red Planet; The Triangulum Galaxy, the Sombrer Galaxy, and the Angelmenia Galaxy. Our storyworld consists of the Blue Planet (where Mangor, Axar, and some members of the Squad are from); Earth (currently being taken over by Mangor); Red Planet (where Thirsq, a member of the Squad is from); Saturn (last major battle between Mangor and the Squad. Mangor won and this led to life on Saturn being wiped out); Iscariot (Mangor’s lair, location unknown). The Blue Planet: The Blue Planet is the “Earth” of the Light Star Galaxy. The water and sky is the purest of blues. It is covered by beautiful homes and building structures, acres of land surrounded by a body of water. The Blue Planet is considered close to perfect. Not all citizens of the blue planet are time travelers. Only a few have this ability and are revered by the rest of the citizens of the planet for their special abilities. Mangor has brought shame to the Blue Planet. Blue Planet social segments consist of time travelers, lawmakers, warriors, traders, mystics, laborers. This is where Mangor, Axar, and some Time Travelers are from. Red Planet: The Red Planet is a complete desert, nothing but sand and heat due to the planet being so close to the Sun of the Light Star Galaxy. The surface is completely inhabitable. All the inhabitants live underground. Below the surface there are secret passageways to an underground city where this species live. The Red Planet gains resources of food, water, and other survival needs from trading their metal goods with the Blue Planet. This is where Thirsq from the Time Traveler Squad comes from. The species here is usually peace loving. Thirsq is unusual since he goes against the conventions of this society. He is combative and skilled with a laser whip. Laser whip was derived from Blue Planet technology. Red Planet has six social segments centered around their only natural resource: metal ore. Planet Iscariot: Mangor’s lair. Exact location unknown. Mangor has his own legion of followers. The planet has been made strong due to all the resources Mangor has stolen from other planets. Iscariot was once a soulless planet. Not one single living thing. It was dark and cold like no other planet, perfect for Mangor to build and grow stronger away from his brother. Saturn: A beautiful planet with beautiful people. Mangor did not like this wanting Iscariot to possess all the beauty that could be taken from this planet. Mangor called upon his followers to destroy the people of Saturn before Axar and the Squad could stop them. Most everyone believes that the diamonds that can now be seen in the rings of Saturn are the bones of the Saturnites that were killed in the Battle of Hyperion forever orbiting as a graveyard around the planet. Earth: modern day as we know it